A Past Best Forgotten
by Takai-Touzoku
Summary: Nightmares of an Egyptian boy haunt Bakura. Can Ryou help him face his past or mearly make things worse? My first Fic I m so happy! contains Yaoi YB/R TB/OC YM/M
1. Nightmares

Chris: Hi I'm Chris and this is my first Fic. Ever!-ish so proud-

Marik: Good for you

Chris: Well you don't have to sound so sarcastic.

Marik: Why couldn't I have been in your first one?

Bakura: Because he likes me better.

Ryou: Bakura!

Bakura: What it's true...Right Chris?

Chris: Um....Disclamer!

Malik: Chris doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the charicters other than Tou.

Tou: I'm original!

Bakura: And over three-thousand years dead.

Tou: That`s what you think.

Chris: Let's just get to the fic befor Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb give away too many spoilers.

* * *

"Hikari?!" The thief Shouted bursting into a long passage filled with hundreds of doors and his heart dropped _'I`ll never find him...'_. The tomb theif fell to his knees fighting back the tears threatening to surface. _'It`s all my fault I had let my guard down, and now Ryou is gone, lost forever in this tomb like labyrinth'._...He slam his fist on the floor as he allowed the tears to fall freely.  
/Yami?/The teens head shot up as Ryous' voice called through our mind link.  
/Ryou thank the gods! Where are you? Are you okay/  
/I don't know....I'm so cold....'kura/  
/Ryou?! Ryou!!/ Bakura jumped to his feet as he began to search each door one by one. He searched non-stop nearing the final door only to find his way blocked by a boy with long white hair, dark tan skin, and two dark glowing red eyes. The boy laughed as he watched Bakuras' shocked face as he saw the other, making the other smirk.  
The boy playfully chuckled watching the others face turn from shock to anger."It`s been far to long don't you think Akefia-sama?" The boy chuckled again pulling open the last door to reveal a bloody body chained to the wall of the final room. The body moved and looked up into Bakuras' eyes and attempted to say something but not managing to make more than a soft whimper. Bakura growled in anger as he realized the body was none other than his hikari." If you want him back my king then you'll have to come and get him."  
"NO!"The thief king screamed as the Egyptian boy walked into the room and began to close the door. The boy cackled in triumph, "You are mine Akefia-sama and I will have you to myself, even if it costs this boy his life!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"RYOU!!" Bakura Screamed shoting up right only to see the walls his bedroom. He looked at the alarm clock on the edge of his dresser reading 5:30 A.M. He uncoverd him self and walked to the bathroom down the hall from his room and sighed. This was the fourth night in a row he`d had that same dream",Tou..."  
"Not used to seeing you up so early." Ryou stated lazily walking up to Bakura while suppressing a yawn. The thief nearly tackled the poor boy to the ground as he clung to his hikari,"Um...Are you fealing well Yami?"  
"Just fine!" Bakura lied still clinging to his ex-host as if he would disappear if he ever let go.  
"Um 'kura...Who's Tou?" Ryou asked pulling away from Bakura and walking twords the apartment's kitchen. Bakura walked behind his hikari as they entered the kitchen,"A boy I knew long ago in Egypt."  
"Oh....I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked...." Ryou mumbled apologetically as he pulled out four eggs from a medium sized fridge in the corner of their shared kitchen. Bakura watched his hikari cook their breakfast in silence as he tried to desifer his dream. Ryou finished the eggs and caried two plates to the table and saw the blank yet sad expression on Bakura's face,"You wanna talk about it?"  
Bakura looked up at his hikari and smiled,"I suppose I should start at the beginning."

* * *

Chris: Hope you enjoyed it!

Ryou: Aw 'Kura I never knew you cared that much!-hugs Bakura-

Bakura:-Blushes-

Marik: Why don't you ever do that Malik?

Malik: Because Your an idiot.

Marik: Ouch that really hurts Malik.

Malik:-Rolles eyes-

Chris: Well please Review and remember this is my first fic so don`t be too hard on me...


	2. The Boy

Marik: Chris doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh all he owns is his thughts Kepi and Tou

Chelz: Atsu and Adjo are mine^^.

Chris: Atsu was a real creative name by the way....

Chelz: Hay I thought it was clever!

Chris: His name means twin.

Chelz: Just get on with your stupid story...-grumbles-

* * *

An Egyptian thief sighed starring into the vast sea of sand that was Egypt. He had been roaming the land for what seemed like hours searching for a place to rest when he heard a soft whimper from some were over a small sand dune. The thief hurried to the source of the noise to find a small boy covered in blood and attempting to speak . The thief groaned in despair knowing if he left the boy he'd be sentencing the poor child to death. He reluctantly lifted the boy into his arms who struggled momentarily before passing out in his grasp, and so he began making his way through the heated death trap to the safety of his lair.  
As the thief reached his tomb he was greeted by a pair of twins rushing out to great him,"Akefia what did you bring back this time?" The twins sang in unison as they examined the boy in their kings arms,"Who's the kid?"  
"Not sure now will you two move and let me inside?" Akefia growled pushing his way past the two doppelgangers, and working his way to what was the main room of the hideout, with the clones trailing behind. Upon entering the room he paced the small child onto a small table and began to examine the wound.

- - - - - - - - -

"Um Bakura?" Ryou asked raising his hand.  
"What is it?" Bakura sighed clearly agitated from the interruption in his story.  
"Who are the twins?"  
"One is Adjo, an Egyptian name meaning treasure, and the other is Atsu, an Egyptian name meaning twin."Bakura smiled and lookked into Ryou's eyes," May I continue now?" Ryou nodded.

- - - - - - - - -

The theif king examind the wound closely and smirked," Lucky kid."  
"Why's he so lucky Akefia?" Adjo asked leaning over Akefia's sholder to examine the wound.  
"The blow missed his lungs by a mear inch." He pointed to the area where the boy's lung was hiden under his golden tanned skin."See?"  
"Not realy..."Atsu mumbled as he examind the child."All I see is a nusance. Why'd you bring him back with you he's just another mouth to feed."  
"I brought you two back didn't I?"The king smirked as the twins frownd in unison.  
He began to tnd to the childs wound as a beutiful Egyptian woman entered the chamber and stalked over to the theifs side kneeling down befor the wounded boy. She watched as Akefia bandaged the sleeping child and gently placed him onto a soft bed of pillows that he would normally sleep woman smiled and stood to leave,"Kepi?"  
"Yes Akefia?"The woman answerd watching the theif get to his feet and turn to face her.  
"Bring me fresh water and some food. He's bound to be hungry when he wakes."  
"As you wish my king."As she left the room Akefia turnd his atention to the boy who was now stiring from his sleep. At first he just laied their stairing up at the stone ceiling befor finaly restinging his crimson red eyes on Akefia. He opened his mouth to speak but wascut off by Akefia ,"What's your name?"  
" T-Tou..."The boy stutered shyly averting his eyes.

* * *

Chelz:That was fun!

Chris: Wow with your help I finished really fast.

Chelz: That's because I'm magical!

Chris: Right....Well please Review


	3. Shiny Plastic Rectangles

Chris: Hi guys sorry it took so long I couldn't think of anything for this story, but I think I did good with this chapter.

Kurama: By the way if any one wants Chris to do a Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic. Just say so!

Chris: Kurama-sama are you really that desperate to get me to write one?

Kurama: I'm not desperate I'm just eager is all.

Chris:Well any ways I hope it was worth the wait!

Botan: Remember tell Chris to write about us!

Chris: Will you two knock it off!

* * *

"Tou Huh?" The thief king smiled, "Nice name..." The boy smiled wearily at the thief.  
"What's your name?" The boy asked shyly fidgeting under the thief's gaze.  
"I'm Akefai Touzuku." He smiled when he noticed Kepi returning with a tray of food for the boy.  
"He's awake?" The woman placed the tray of food in front of the boy. "What's your name kid?"

"His names Tou now leave him alone so he can eat." Akefai snapped at Kepi as he watch the boy devour the food. Kepi left the room just as the boy began to chug the water he had been given. "You Feeling better now?" Akefai Smirked seeing the boy had finish his plate. The boy nodded lazily as a response before rolling onto his side and nuzzling into the pillows Akefai had laid out the boy began to snore sofftly as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of the door bell rapidly ringing pulled Ryou and Bakura back to reality, "COMING!" Ryou called from the kitchen table, "Can we finish your story later Yami?"  
"Of course." Bakura Smiled and fallowed Ryou to the front door only to be takled by what ever was on the other side. Bakura gasped and began to struggle under the extra weight. "OH MY RA I'M BEING KILLED BY....Mariks' hair?"Bakura growled and pushed the man off of him.  
"Sup Bakura?" Marik laughed as Malik walked in behind him.  
"I'm sorry about that I told him not to." Malik sighed walking around Bakura and Marik and over to Ryou, "Do they always have to do this?"  
Ryou laughed nodding as he replied, "I guess the violence is in their nature."  
"Yeah but do they have to attack each other as a greeting every day?" Malik sighed pointing to the two yamis now trying to beat the other sinceless.  
"Malik's right break it up you two." Ryou giggled as Marik hit both his and Bakura's head on a table sitting by the front door. Bakura growled rubbing his head as he managed to give Marik a dead leg before getting off the floor and running to Ryou's side.  
"That was a cheap shot!" Marik whined rubbing his leg and limping to Malik's side.  
"Now that you two have had your fun why don't we tell them why we're here?" Malik giggled at Mariks whining.  
"Okay..." Marik mumbled.  
"We wanted to know if you two wanted to go shopping?" Malik stated.  
"With what we're broke." Bakura frowned looking into his empty wallet.  
"Ah but Malik and I will be paying of course!" Marik smirked as he held up a credit card.  
"Or should we say Kaiba?" Malik smiled innocently.  
"SWEET!" Bakura shouted snatching the card from Marik, "How did you get it?"  
"Well..." Malik smiled

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hi Kaiba-kun!" Malik smiled walking up to the brunet fallowed by his identical Yami. He watched as Kiaba scowled trying to ignore the duo.  
"So Kiaba-kun watcha doin'?" Marik smiled innocently leaning over the CEO to get a better look at his laptop.  
"Get away from me! And how did you two get into my office?!" Kiaba barked pushing Marik away from him.  
"Mokuba let us in." Kiaba groaned and shewed the two away.  
"I don't realy care just get out." Kiaba stated boredly.  
"Okay but first....What's this thing?!" Marik gasped seeing a shiny object in the corner of Kiabas office. Marik Skuried over to examine the shiny new toy he'd found when Kaiba jumped up and rushed to Mariks side plucking the object from Mariks destructive grasp. "This is very expensive and I doubt you could aford to replace it. SO HANDS OFF!" Kaiba snapped turning to Malik, "You should keep him on a leash!"  
"Tried once, he chewed through it." Kaiba shock his head and push the two from his office. Once outside the door Malik held something up in his hand.  
"Now what this means?" Malik smirked observing the credit card.  
"I get a shiny new plastic rectangle?" Marik asked confused as to why Malik would steal a plastic card from Kaiba.  
"Some times I worry about you..." Malik sighed before explaining the wonders of a credit card to Marik.  
"Oh so we're gonna spend all of Kaiba's money?" Marik smirked.  
"Of course!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -End Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I couldn't have done better my self." Bakura smirked handing the tiny card to Malik.  
"I wanna carry it!" Marik whined.  
"No." Bakura, Ryou, and Malik said in unison as Marik dropped his head in defeat.  
"So you guy's comeing or what?" Malik smirked walking to the frount door of the house.  
"Of course!" Bakura and Ryou smiled as they fallowed Malik out the door.

* * *

Chris: Wow took me waaaaaaay long to update.  
Bakura: I'll say...The readers probly thought you had given up on them.  
Chris: What Noooooo I'd never do that!  
kurama: Give Chris a break.  
Bakura: Stay out of this your not even in this story!  
Kurama: So what. Chris is gonna writte one about me sone anyways.  
Bakura: Realy? you gonna write a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. ?  
Chris: Well yeah I was thinking about it.  
Marik and Bakura: But what about us?  
Chris: I'll still writte about you guys and besides I haven't even started on Kurama's story yet. I haven't even thought of a plot for it!  
Marik: Ha he likes us more!  
Chris: Just for that I'm gonna make you pay in the next chapter.  
Marik: Nooooooooooo!


	4. A Gienypig and A Story Prt1

Okay I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I was so busy with holidays and my end of semester exams that I didn't have time to write anything, I'm really sorry again. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: *sighs depressed* I don't own Yugioh.  
Bakura: Thank the Gods for that.  
Takai: *Nods* The series would have sucked.  
Chris: SHUT UP, What do you two know!

* * *

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS THAT?!" Bakura gasped as Marik ran to his side holding a deformed guiney pig. Marik hugged it and then held it out to Bakura, "He's ! Malik said i could get a pet so I got him!" Looks proud of himself and holds closer to Bakura."Why Mr. Rubrub?"

"When you rub him he squeeks!" Marik rubs his guineypig and it squeeks, "See?! You try!" Bakura looked at the creature and shook his head, "Marik I'm not petting a mutated gerbil." Marik frowned and hugged closer, "He's not a mutated gerbil, he's a guinepig!" Bakura rolled his eyes and walked over to Ryou and Malik, "Malik have you seen Mariks new pet ?" Malik looked away from some puppy's he and Ryou had been looking at and frowned, "No I haven't..." Malik walked over to Marik and squeeked, "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"!" Marik smiled and held it out to Malik who looked like he was about to scream and run away from the hideous monstrosity, "Th-that's a nice Mr.R-Rubrub Marik..." He reached out and patted once and scooted away from Marik who walked over to Ryou. "This is , can you believe they were gonna put him to sleep?!" Ryou's face flushed when he saw the guniepig and he timidly rubbed it's back, "H-he's cute Marik..."

Marik frowned and pulled back, "She's a girl!" All three of them staired at Marik with a blank look of confusion, "Marik.." Bakura began, "You do realize Mr. is for a boy and Ms. is for a girl right?" Marik blinked a few times and walked away, "You guys are crazy."

"Hay Kura?" Ryou asked after Marik walked away to look at the guinypig food Bakura turned to his hikari and raised his eyebrows as a small Germanshepar puppy was pushed into his face, "Can we get him, Please Kura I'll take care of him." Bakura looked at the small puppy and sighed, "Only because Malik got Marik a pet." "Thank you Bakura, thank you!" Ryou smiled and skipped off to the cashier to buy his new puppy.

"I'm hungry!" Marik pouted as he walked ahead of the others toward the food court sporting his new portable guinepig cage. "maaaaaaaaaaaaaaalik! I want to eat there!" Marik said pointing to an expensive looking steak house. Malik gasped and shook his head rapidly, "No way that place is waaaay to expensive!"

"It's okay Malik, Kiaba's paying remember?" Bakura smirked and pulled out the credit card as they walked toward the steak house, "Besides I'd love some sirloin about know." They entered the Restaurant and Ryou squeed happily before waving to one of the tables, "Yugi-kun! I didn't think you'd be here!" The small boy turned around and waved them to his table and smiled, "Ryou-kun, it's so good to see you!" The two hikaris talked with one another happily as more chairs were crowded around the table and before long they were all talking amongst themselves.

"So what are you two doing here anyways?" Malik asked with a smile to Yami as he began to drink his fizzing . "Well if you must know Joey gave Yugi a gift card to this restaurant for his birthday. And why are you all here steal the money to eat here thief?"

"No, Kiaba's treating us." Bakura smiled as he ordered the most expensive steak on the menu. "I was given some money as a present."Malik continued after ordering a salad. Yami shrugged and scooted closer to Yugi after seeing in his cage. "What disease ridden beast is that?!"

Marik frowned when he realized who Yami was talking about and held the cage protectively, "SHE is and she is not Disease ridden!" Malik rolled his eyes and poked at the bread that was brought out as an appetizer. "So Yami, Yugi How have you two been?"

"Great, last week we went to the beach and stayed for a few days, it was so romantic and..." Yugi blushed and stopped talking as he stuffed a roll in his mouth to hide his embarrassment. "I'm jealous Yugi, you and Yami have such a great relationship, and Malik and Marik do to...I really want something like that." Ryou said with a soft smile as Bakura looked over at him curiously. He had always known that Ryou felt that way, hell he'd even tried to set him up with plenty of people before but they never seemed to appeal to his little Hikari. 'Ryou could never love me back.' He told himself as the food was brought to the table.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group laughed as they left the mall and Malik got them a taxi, and they all filed in. "Hay Bakura could you continue your story now?" Bakura looked at Ryou and smiled, "Right now with these two listening in?"

Bakura gasped when Marik jumped into his lap and malik and Ryou leaned against his sides and little Yugi sat closer to them while Yami watched curiously, "STORY TIME!" Marik said happily as Bakura pushed him out of his lap. "Fine I'll continue, so long as your retarded Yami doesn't jump in my lap again." Bakura said looking at Marik with a mock glare. "So I'll start a little further along from where I left off." Bakura cleared his throat and took a deep breath before starting his story once more.

* * *

Bakura: It's about time you updated!

Chris: I was busy, those semester exams were hard...

Bakura: Bad Chris! *Swats at Chris with a rolled up Newspaper* Bad.

Chris: AHHH! Please Review while I run for my life!

Bakura: Bad Chris!


	5. A Gienypig and A Story Prt2

Alright the second part of chapter four, I worked for....Damn only that long on it....Now I feel like I'm under working...It's only been a little over an hour since I started typing!....Well I hope you guys like it none the less.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Takai: That's right because if he did I'd be an actual character!  
Tou: So would I.

"So I left off with Tou and Thief King getting to know each other correct?" Bakura asked Ryou who nodded a little to enthusiastically. " Well since Ryou already knows Tou I wont bother introducing him to the rest of you. We'll start two years from where I left off."

"Kefa! W-wait up!" Tou said sprinting through the sand to catch up with Akefai as they traveled further into the dessert.

"Why'd you bring the runt King?" "Yeah he's not ready for a tomb yet!" The twins said as they stopped to wait for Tou to catch up. "He'll fall behind...""...Probably die...."And we know how sad that would make you!" The twins said the last part in unison and began to laugh as Akefai glared at the both of them. "Shut it, Tou's old enough to at least attempt a tomb now, so both of you stop your insane giggling!" He growled and turned to Tou, "You ready?" His voice had soften showing his clear favoritism for the smallest of the four. Tou nodded happily as he finally reached Akefai's side, "Y-Yeah, but could you guys slow down a little...I can't keep up."

"Tsk Tsk, Slow thieves lose their hand or die out here so you need to speed up." Atsu snickered and turned to walk on, "Yeah shrimp it's either adapt or die out here." Adjo added before skipping behind his twin as they snickered together.

Tou frowned and watched them go until he felt Akefai nudge him, "Come little one, you don't want to fall behind again." Tou looked up as Akefai took off after the two twins leaving Tou behind once more. The youngest boy whined at realizing this and took off as fast as his little legs could take him to catch up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tou panted as he finally reached the tombs entrance where the other three were waiting for him. Akefai smirked and signaled for Tou to come over to him "Follow my every move, and don't do anything I don't. Understand?" Tou nodded and looked into the entrance of the tomb that Akefai had found, "It's da-dark down there..." The twins laughed and Akefai shot them another glare before leaning down to Tou's side and frowning, "You okay with going through with this Tou, I can still take you home." "NO FAIR!" "That's favoritism boss!" The twins protested just before Tou could answer him causing Akefai to stand up and glare at the two doppelgangers. "Fine. Lets keep moving."

The four of them slowly made their way through the entrance of the tomb watching Akefai as he went, the twins had no problem imitating him while Tou continued to clumsily stumble through the enormous room. Tou hated the dark but the flickering light Akefai's torch gave off comforted him enough to continue. However the farther down they went the smaller and smaller the passage way became.

Tou stopped moving and whimpered when he saw the passage getting to about the width of his arms spread out and a few inches taller than Akefai. "K-kefa..." Tou whimpered as the three ahead of him went down the narrow passage. "Hurry up Tou your falling behind!" Akefai called back and continued on his way down the passage.

Tou whimpered as he looked into the passage and saw the light getting further and further away, tears began to form as he slowly entered the passage. Inch by inch he made his way through until he was at half way point, he stopped and leaned against the wall whining and holding his head. "K-Kefa..." He whimpered as the world began to close in around him, he was truly petrified and could move no further- - -

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out for a second." Yugi said as Bakura looked at him annoyed that he had been interrupted, it was fine when Ryou did it but not anyone else especially the pharaoh's brat. "What's wrong with Tou, did he set off a trap or get poisoned?"

Bakura shook his head and sighed, " No nothing like that...He was claustrophobic. I would have never taken him down if I had known, but sadly I didn't..."

Yami frowned, "So you led a kid that was scared to death of the dark and small enclosed spaces into a tomb?! That's horrible Bakura!"

Bakura glared at Yami, "Don't you think I know that? Not a day went by back then that I regretted bringing him in to his own personal hell on earth! Hell I still feel bad about it." Bakura glared at Yami and looked away, "As I was saying..."

Akefai and the twins continued down a second passage when akefai stopped, "Where's Tou?" The twins shrugged and looked at one another before saying at the same time, "Maybe he fell behind or fell into a trap?" Akefai cursed and turned around causing the Twins to whine, "We're going back for him." He stated before they could complain he was around the corner they had just turned and slowly making his way up the passage they had just left. "Tou?!" A small whimper came from up ahead and Akefai cursed once more fearing that his youngest follower had been hurt or worse. "Tou are you okay?" He continued down the hall until his foot touched the side of Tous leg causing the boy to flinch. "Tou?" He looked over to see Tou with his back to the wall and his knees pulled up into his chest. "Shit...He's hyperventilating...Adjo, Atsu we're heading back!"

Akefai scooped Tou into his arms and carried him back the way they came and out of the tomb. By the time they reached the surface Tou had passed out, "Little guy hurt?" "Poisoned?" The twins asked as they looked at Tou with slight concern. "I don't think so..." Akefai answered and looked at the twins, "Well then what's wrong with him?!" They both yelled at the same time. "I don't know... Let's bring him to Kepi." Akefi said as he turned and ran back in the direction of his hideout.

Kepi began to look him over and frowned, "There's nothing physically wrong with him." She said pulling a blanket over the now sleeping boy, "Then what happened to him?" Kepi shook her head and sat down beside Akefai, "Your guess is as good as mine." The two sat in silence watching the boy sleep before Kepi stood and walked out of the room, "I have others to attend to,  
but I will be back to check on him within two hours. Do not worry my king, he will be fine." The young healer smiled reassuringly at Akefai before leaving.

Bakura looked down and Ryou frowned, "You can stop here if you want Bakura..." Ryou said as his new puppy jumped into his lap and licked Bakura's cheek. Bakura smiled at Ryou and petted the puppy, "Thanks Ry..."

Chris: Well there you go, next chapter you'll get to here Ryou's puppy new name and of course more about Tou and Akefai. I'll try and have it up next Saturday.  
Takai: When do I come in?  
Chris: Takai I said you may come in not you would.  
Takai: Why'd you say anything than?! You little brat you got my hopes up! *Pulls out a whip and glares at Chris*  
Chris: Why does it always have to end with me getting hurt?! *Runs away*  
Bakura: Please Review while Chris gets hurt once more. 


	6. A day with Tou Filler

Akefia chuckled as he watched Tou run around the market place eagerly looking at every stand. Every now and then stoping to stair at a shiny necklace or an exotic fruit. This time the young boy stoped at a stand selling jewelry, "Kefa can I have that one?" He asked pointing to a small necklace that had the eye of horus carced into it,"Please."

Akefia sighed and walked up to the merchant,thanks to Tou's display he couldn't dream of stealing it and not getting caught so he asked werily, "How much for the pendant?" The merchant looked Akefia over and smiled, "Well it is of great crafts man ship and-"

"Are you going to tell me how much it is?" The merchant flinched and nodded, "Five gold peices." "Five gold peices?" Akefia snarled, "That's a rip off!"

"Well if you don't want it you can leave." Akefia was about to do just that when he felt Tou tug at his cloak, "Pwease?" He sighed and layed out three gold peices and two silver, "I'll give you three gold and two silver" The merchant's eyes lit up with the promise of profit and smirked, "Three goldand four silver." Akefia stared at him like hae was insane, "Thats more than five gold!"

"Take it or leave it." The merchant smirked. "Fine!"He said laying out two more silver and grabing the necklace, "But I will get you back for this." He smirked and walked away from the stand leaving a confused merchant in his wake. "Here."He handed the necklace to Tou, "Next time don't bounce around and yell about what you want."

"Okay kefa!" He giggled and put the necklace on. "My momma gave me a necklace like this once, she said so long as I wore it Horus would protect me." Akefia smiled and picked him up, "That's right, his eye is the symbol of protection. And you have me to protect you." Tou giggled and hugged his neck, "YEs, you always protect me Kefa." Akefia smiled and carried him out of the city, "That's right, and I always will." Tou smiled, "And I'll protect you!"

"That's right, we'll protect each other." Akefia smiled as he walked away holding Tou on his shoulders off into the dessert.

The duo had been walking together for awhile and were gettinghot when Tou squeed happily, "Kefa! Kefa! There's a oasis!"Tou giggled happily pointing to the pool of water. "So there is, want to go for a swim?" Akefia smiled and changed directions to the pool.

Akefia walked into the oasis and set Tou on the ground and began to strip. (Shut up you pervs he doesn't want his clothes wet.) Tou giggled and threw off his clothes and jumped into the water, "Hurry up Kefa!" He laughed happily as he swam through the water. Akefai watched him ad smiled, "Alright I'm coming in!" He smirked and dove head first into the water. He swam under Tou and scooped him up. Tou laughed and hugged Akefia, "How'd you do that?' Akefia smiled and started to float around on his back, "Practice." the two swam in the water, splashing and racing eachother around the pool until the sun began to set, "Come on Tou we need to set up camp for the night." He smiled and got out of the water.

Tou sat beside Akefia staring at the stars after there long day in the market and swiming in the oasis, " Kefa?"

"Hm?" The older asked looking over at him.

"Why are all those shiny dots up there?"

"Well... They tell stories. Like right there." Akefia said pointing to a constalation, "That ones a lion fighting with a man."

Tou smiled and giggled at the stars, "Whats a lion?"

Akefia smiled and sat up, "Well a lion is a big cat about tis big." Akefia smiled and spread his arms apart, "And when it stands on its back legs it's as tall as I a." He smiled as Tou sat in his lap and looked up at him, "Can you show me one someday?" He asked. "Sure, but not today." Tou smiled and hugged Akefia and yawned, "Will you be my daddy Kefa?" Akefia's eyes widened and he looked down at Tou, "I... Sure, I'd love to be your daddy." He smiled and held Tou as they slowly fell asleep under the night sky. 


	7. A tragic good bye

Okay I wrote this hole final chapter with a broken space bar so be happy I was able to do it! I felt really bad writing this chapter but it needed to be done or else I'd never finish this story...

It had been a bad harvest that year and the thief king knew it but still he snarled at the two twins when they returned, "You couldn't find more food than this?" He rubbed his messy head of hair in an attempt to calm down, "This will barely feed Tou let alone all of us... We need a new food source."

"But boss, there is no where! The most of the stocks have been robbed dry by us and other thieves, this years harvest is killing us." Atsu whined and his brother nodded, "We'd need to rob the palace to find enough food." The two both gasp after the words had left Adjo's mouth, "Boss we didn't mean that!" That cried in unison knowing the plot that was now forming in their leaders head.

Akefia smirked and walked back into the house, "Give the food to Kepi, she needs it to support her child, then meet me out her at noon." The two twins looked at each other nervously and back at the thief king, they knew he hated the pharaoh but would even he attempt to rob the palace. They both sighed together knowing the answer, it was for Kepi mostly, after all she was carrying his child and he wanted her to have enough food to support it. "We need some sleep.." The twins groaned and walked into the cave like hideout.

XxXx

Tou had fallen asleep on the couch beside Akefia after hearing he'd be tagging along on the kings newest plan to get food. Tou had been excited and quickly tired himself out after a stream of endless questions, Akefia smiled and looked at the smaller boy. He was almost afraid to let him come with them, he was small which made him good in a tight place, but he was also young and naive. He knew if anything happened Tou wouldn't leave with out him, the boy was loyal to him and he knew one day it would be his downfall.

Akefia sighed and leaned his head back, "stressed?" Kepi asked sitting beside him, "Its alright, he can stay with me, I'll watch him for you.." Akefia smiled and looked at her, "No... He needs to come, he has to try before he can learn." "But he's just a boy Kefa... He's not ready for something this big." Kepi held his hand and watched his face closely, " Please reconsider, I'm fine here... You don't have to do this for me..." She frowned when he shook his head and looked away, "The baby needs it... I have to..." Kepi sighed and leaned against him, "Just promise you'll be careful." Akefia smiled and wrapped an arm around her, " I will... We'll all come back alive."

xXxXxXx

Ryou gasped and looked at Bakura, "You had a wife?"

Bakura stopped and staired at Ryou in confusion, "No... Kepi was like... A close friend that I knocked up... But that doesn't really matter." He sighed and looked away.

"Oh... Um keep going if you still want to." Ryou mumbled and petted his puppy.

Bakura nodded and looked at him, "No more interruptions or I'm not telling the story." Ryou nodded and Bakura continued the story.

XxXxXxX

Akefia ran through the dessert, his crew close behind as he came upon the palace walls. There were no guards in sight so the foursome began to scale the wall, making there way to the palace kitchen. It was quiet in the palace, no guards, no servants, just them creeping through the dark halls, Akefia crept around every corner watching out for guards but was shocked to find none. With surprising ease the group had made it to the kitchen and began to stuff their bags with as much food as they could.

Akefia led the group out and looked around only to stop and snarl. "Pharaoh." The entire group stopped and staired at him Tou whimpered and hid behind Akefia in fear. "Sh... He wont hurt you Tou..." Akefia cooed as he pet Tous hair soothingly, "Go hide with the twins." Tou nodded and took Akefias Bag of food and ran with the other two thief further down the corridor.

Atemu smirked as he watched Akefia snarl at him, "What's wrong thief? Afraid you'll lose here?" Akefia glared at him and pulled out a dagger, "No.. I'm afraid I'll scare Tou." He smirked and lunged at Atemu. The pharaoh smirked and dodged his attack grabbing a spear from the wall, "You can't win here." The two glared at each other and charged, Akefia with his daggers ready to strike and Atem with his spear aimed at his abdomen.

The two stopped after clashing against each other and snarled, "B-bastard..." Akefia coughed and gasped as he began to stumble forward the hole time leaving his eyes locked on the pharaoh, " Y-you wont beat me ph-pharaoh..." He coughed and stumbled forward, the revenge he had waited for so long being torn away with every passing second, "I-I swear you will pay!" He coughed once more and fell back wards, using the wall behind him for support.

"Guards!" Atemu smirked as he watched the thief being surrounded, he held back the erg to laugh. "Kill him."

The guards raised their spears aiming for his chest and all struck at once, Akefia had turned his head and braced himself for the pain that never came. "W-what?" He slowly looked up and felt tears rush to his eyes, "Tou..." The young boy hung from the ends of the spear weakly holding his arms out to shield his leader. The two twins stood in shock from behind the large marble pole they were hiding behind, where Tou had been with them seconds before. they looked at each other and quickly began to flee the palace, seeing their leader had lost.

The guard shook Tou lose from his spear and watched him fall to the floor with a weak thud. Akefia puled Tou into his lap and looked down at him, "Tou... Why would you?" The boy coughed up a few speacks of blood and weakly smiled at him, "I-I did good...?"He asked quietly making the tears run down Akefia's face, "Yeah...You did good..."He hugged Tou close and snarled as the pharaoh began to laugh. " I never thought a thief had feelings! What was that your son?"

Akefia laid Tou down beside him and shakily got to his feet, "N-no... But Would have been proud if he was..." He wiped the few tears from his face and held his dagger out pointing at the pharaoh, "Tou was my friend... I would have even called him my son." He growled and got down into a fighting stance, using all of his strength to keep standing,"I'll make you all pay for this!" H roared in anger as he stabbed the two guards in front of him, dodging two spears he slit the man that had killed Tou' throat. I will kill all of you!" He screamed and slashed at two more guards sending them to the ground as they went limp he smirked and charged the pharaoh once more, this time not caring if he died or not. "G-Guards!" Atemu cried desperately backing away from Akefia before being tackled to the floor. "They wont come. Once they see your dead they wont come." Akefia laughed insanely as he plunged his dagger straight into the pharaohs chest, "I wish you would burn pharaoh!" He hissed venomously as he stabbed him a few more times until he saw the man go limp beneath him.

Just like that his fight was over, Akefia slowly stood and limped his way through the blood and corpses over to Tou, "I'm sorry..." He muttered as he picked up the small boy and held his now limp form close. He slowly began to make his way out of the corridor and stopped when a spear was pointed into his face. He looked up and smiled at the guards as they began to surround him, "Are you going to kill me?" His question was answered as a spear was pushed straight through him, he gasped for air and held Tou to him with all the strength he had left. The guard pulled out his spear and watched laughing as Akefia fell to the floor still holding Tou to him, the king of thieves died there with his most loyal and youngest member of his crew held tightly to his chest.

-

Ryou watched as Bakura hung his head to hide the tears now streaming down his face, "I died holding him..."

"Bakura... I-I'm sorry." Ryou said hugging Bakura and rubbing his shoulder. "I really am..."

* * *

Me: All of this with a broken space bar.

Bakura: Be happy he did it.

Me: Yeah, I may make a sequal around Akefia's son.. Or not, I need to get a plot thought up for it.


End file.
